Heartless
by Siraa Demented
Summary: When Jade dies, she doesn't exactly go up. Luckily, her love for Beck saves her from permanent death. There are, of course, a few changes, such as the horned tail and torn bat wings, but no one will notice that, right?/Or, Beck tries to bring Jade's demon form back to earth and inadvertently sells his own soul to the devil, too. Rated for mentions of sex and cutting.
1. Chapter 1

_"Jade…. Jade, come on…. You need to wake up…." _

Beck walked through the door of Hollywood Arts, his girlfriend Jade under his arm and sipping her customary coffee. He led her towards their group of friends and smiled widely.

"Hey!" He said happily, looking around at all of them. It had been a good morning. Jade had been feeling very - kinky. His smile grew as he thought of the handcuffs now in the back of the car, just in case.

His friends looked at him oddly. "Beck? Are you okay?" Cat asked cautiously, her voice filled with concern. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Beck asked her, glancing down at Jade, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I don't understand Cat language." She said simply. Beck laughed.

"I just wasn't sure. You look so happy." Cat said quietly. Beck furrowed his brow.

"Are _you_ okay? You look upset." Beck asked her carefully. Cat let out a squeak before running into the Janitor's closet, her hands over her face. Beck looked at the other curiously. Tori sighed.

"Sorry. It's just…. Sorry." She said before following her.

Over the next few days, Beck noticed a few things.

Jade would disappear for hours a time. When she came back, it seemed she loved him even more. Every time. Sometimes she would just come in and sit next to him, smile and talk about whatever had happened at school. But most of the time it was displayed in a more intimate fashion.

As happy as they were, Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie didn't seem to feel the same way. They were steadily deteriorating. Literally. Their skin even seemed to be getting paler. They had large dark circles under their eyes and their voices would get a raspy quality every now and then. And the strangest thing- their faces never changed. Even when they laughed, they didn't smile. It was like watching Rex- their mouths opened and closed when they should but they never changed.

Everybody was always telling him it was going to be okay. They kept telling him they had good news for him or bad news for him and someone was getting better or worse, but he always seemed to miss who they were talking about.

"How was school?" Jade asked him as they sat on the couch in his RV. Beck twirled her hair around his finger.

"Okay, I guess. Why weren't you there?" Beck asked absently. Jade hadn't been showing up to school every day, but he didn't think much of it. She had never much cared about authority figures.

"I had to check in with my boss, take care of a few problems, ruin a few lives." She said casually, grinning. Beck laughed. "That's my girl." He smiled affectionately, pulling her closer.

It never once occurred to him that as far as he knew, she didn't have a job.

Beck was radiant. He had never been so happy. His and Jade's relationship had never been healthier, even in the first few months. It was almost like she was falling in love with him all over again. They had long talks that actually meant something. He never fought with her, even if he disagreed. None of the girls around school flirted with him. They still stared as he walked through the halls, but with one glance from Jade they kept their distance.

Meanwhile, everyone else was falling apart. It seemed as though everyone had died and were just ghosts of their past. Whenever Beck brushed against someone in the busy streets of L.A., their skin was cold and clammy.

He had started avoiding touching anybody. He wasn't sure why; he just knew that if he did, it wouldn't be good.

"Beck, can I talk to you?" Tori asked him one day at lunch. Beck glanced at Jade, who examined her before nodding shortly. She kissed him on the cheek as he stood and glared at Tori, as though just making sure she knew Beck was hers. Tori didn't even glance at her.

"How can you be so happy?" Tori asked him as he shut the door of the Janitors' closet. Beck avoided looking at her, instead looking at a point above her shoulder. She was so pale and thin and sick-looking, it was disturbing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, shrugging. He smiled. "Jade and I haven't had one fight in almost a month."

Tori's eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth. "Beck! That's- that's terrible! I can't believe you would say something like that!" She gasped.

"What?" Beck asked, confused. "Why is it bad we haven't been fighting? I don't think we've been this happy since… Well, ever!"

Tori looked at him carefully, realization sweeping over her. "Oh my god. I wondered why you never-" She cut herself off. "When was the last time you saw Jade?"

Beck stared. "She's right outside. I was just sitting right by her at lunch! Did you not see her?"

Suddenly, something very strange happened. Tori's sick, pale skin suddenly regained a small amount of the color it used to have. It wasn't as though she was blushing or tensing- it was like he had been looking at a dusty photo for weeks and someone had just wiped off some of the dust. She didn't seem to notice anything. She didn't even pause as she stepped back.

"Beck, sit down." She said after a moment. Beck reluctantly sat, not sure what was happening.

"Why?"

"Do you remember what happened last month?"

Beck thought back. It had been September. He couldn't think of anything particularly important that had happened. "No?" He said slowly.

Tori took a deep breath. "Well, last month…"

A/N: So this is the first chapter! I already have the next one written so it'll probably be updated soon. And don't worry, a lot of stuff will be explained in the next few chapters.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2

_Beck was sitting in his RV when there was a banging on the door. He frowned- it must be Jade. Why was she here? They had broken up a week ago. He got up and unlocked the door and stood back, expecting her to kick through it. He waited a moment, but there was no black boot crashing through the door. _

_He opened it slowly to see her standing on his steps, shaking. He quickly pulled her in, sitting her down._

_"Jade? What happened?" He asked, concerned._

_"I- I went home- and my dad- he asked why I wasn't ever here, with you, and I- I told him what happened, and he said- he said it was a matter of time, and he- he knew no one could really l-love me, and- and-" She hiccoughed out, tears running down her face. Beck wasn't really shocked. He was just disgusted. He knew her father wasn't exactly kind, but to hit her when she was down… _

_"You can stay here tonight." Beck said firmly. "Just for tonight, to show him you're not alone. If we're lucky he'll get worried and have a heart attack."_

_Jade almost laughed._

_Later that night, Jade was on Beck's laptop, going through the profiles on the Slap, when she came onto Trina's. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw Beck's lips attached to hers in wonderful high definition._

_Her dad was right. Beck hadn't loved her. Probably never loved her. He couldn't get over someone he loved in a week. Especially that- passionately._

_Beck started as he heard Jade slam his laptop closed and run into the bathroom, locking the door. He sighed and stood up. He needed to talk to Andre and Robbie about the plan they were working on to keep Trina away, and Jade had been on the laptop for almost an hour._

_He opened it and was met with a huge picture of his face all over Trina's. _

_He quickly dropped the laptop, running to the bathroom and hammering on the door. "Jade? Jade, it's not what you think, I swear! Jade? Jade!"_

_There was a clinking sound and then a small thud. Beck hammered again. "Jade, I'm coming in!"_

_He ran to the kitchen and got a toothpick, running back to pick the lock. _

_He swung open the door to find Jade on the floor, deep slashes in her wrists. It almost looked as though there was no blood- it had all been soaked into her black clothes._

_Beck froze for a moment. It was as though all the systems in his mind had shut down. This couldn't be happening. Not now- not ever. _

_Jade's chest shuddered and he snapped back, grabbing his phone and dialing 911._

_"Hello, what is your-"_

_"I'm in an RV in front of 6729 Sunset Avenue. There's a girl here, she's cut her wrists, she's not conscience but she's breathing. I need an ambulance here now." He said quickly into the phone. It was silent for a moment as the operator scratched something out and yelled to someone else._

_"We have an ambulance on the way." She told him quickly. "Would you like-" _

_Beck hung up._

_He dropped to the floor, next to his girlfriend of almost four years, her chest blissfully breathing but her body painfully still. He grabbed a towel and tied it tightly around her wrists before lifting her into his lap._

_He choked as her head lolled to the side, her mouth partially open. It was becoming painful to breathe, his shoulders were shaking, his sight was blurry._

_"Jade, it's going to be okay. I don't love Trina, I promise. I swear on- on my life. You need to stay strong. Jade, you need to hang on for me here. You do have a reason to live, you have lots of reasons, you can't let go. Just keep breathing. Jade? Jade, come on. You need to wake up."_

A/N; No! He's not going insane! I swear! Jade is not a ghost, a hallucination, or an angel. So what could she possibly be? And this chapter was depressing, but I promise this is a happy story.


	3. The Test The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3

Beck was shaking by the time Tori had finished her story. He could remember everything- how cold she had been, how pale and still. Tori had regained a bit more of her coloring, but she still looked as though she was on the other side of a dusty window.

"Is...Is she still…?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. But she's not really- responding." Tori said quietly. Beck nodded. He stood up quickly and ran out.

He passed the lunch table, where Jade was still, eerily enough, sitting right where he had left her. Everyone around looked less colorless and Cat was smiling happily again. "Babe, what's wrong?" Jade asked, concerned, as he ran past. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her forward.

He wasn't even surprised when she went right through the table.

"Oh my god," Beck said quietly as he walked into Jade's hospital room. The Jade beside him stared down at herself, though she didn't seem very surprised. Beck slumped into a chair, his hand to his temple. 'Jade' sat down beside him.

"How can you be here and still lying unconscious on a hospital bed?" Beck asked her warily. He didn't really feel insane, so why was he talking to the live double of his comatose girlfriend?

"It's… Complicated." Jade said carefully, looking nervously at herself as though she was afraid of what would happen if she told. Beck chuckled sardonically. "Well, we have a lot of time, waiting for you to wake up."

"See, that's the thing. That- that version of me isn't… She's… I'm not going to wake up." Jade said slowly. "What?!" Beck yelled, rising to his feet.

"No, no, shh… No one else can see me, remember? You're going to be institutionalized, and that- that would not be good." She grabbed him and pulled him back down, looking pale. Well, paler than usual. "Let me finish." Beck nodded reluctantly.

"When that version of me… When she's… Gone, per say, I'm going to take her place. I'm still me, I have all her memories, I'm just a- a- I'm just different."

"So you're going to remember this, being out of your body and everything?"

"Yeah. I'll remember everything that's happened, including actually dying. That'll be interesting."

Beck chuckled. Only Jade would find it interesting to remember dying. It was silent for a moment. Finally Beck said, "Are you a hallucination? Am I going crazy?"

Jade took a deep breath. "No. I'm not."

"Are you a ghost? Like your spirit came away and that's how she's- you're going to come back?"

"No."

"Are you an angel?"

Jade's mouth twisted and she laughed bitterly. "I didn't exactly go that direction." Beck's eyes widened. "You- you went to-" He stuttered, shocked. She seemed so sweet and pure to him, it had never occurred to him all the things she said and did to the rest of the world. Jade laughed.

"Relax, Beck. It's not that bad. It's probably more fun than heaven." She said casually. Beck stared at her.

"But you're supposed to be tortured all the time in hell!" Beck exclaimed. How could it be fun being tortured?!

"We aren't. That's all a lie. Why would Satan torture his subjects when he could be putting us to so much better use? The main difference between heaven and hell is that in heaven, you pretty much have to be nice and tell the truth and not hurt anyone or anything and basically be an angel. In hell, you can do whatever you want. You can run down the street naked and no one would look twice, they'd just assume you're drunk."

Beck raised his eyebrows. "I don't even know where to begin with that." Jade looked at him patiently. "First of all, you're saying you've met Satan?"

"Yep." Jade said, looking extremely proud of herself. "Only, if you tell anyone, or I tell anyone besides you, anything about him, I'm going to 'mysteriously disappear' for two weeks. According to him."

"What's he- what's he like?" Beck asked, morbidly curious. Jade laughed. "He's really pale, and he has short black hair and the stereotypical curly goatee and an awesome sense of humor."

"You've spent enough time with him to know he has a sense of humor?" Beck asked slowly. That was something he never thought he'd say, that he was slightly jealous of the Devil. "Relax, Beck. There's not a lot of people I know down there, and of course he's the first person who talked to me, and I have to spend some time down there to get my work done or else I won't be able to come up here while I'm in limbo." Jade assured him before adding, "And yes. He has a kick-ass sense of humor."

"So you… Work for the Devil? You're like, the devil's apprentice? Should I be worried for my life?" He half-joked. Jade laughed but shook her head.

"Actually, you're the reason I'm allowed to be here and come back. There aren't too many people down there that love someone as much as I love you and manage to get themselves caught in this area between life and death, and when the other person is alive, it creates a very- a very rare creature."

Beck's eyes widened. "A creature?" He asked suspiciously. "What kind of creature?"

Jade sighed. "That's the thing I'm not allowed to tell you. It's kind of like my test. To be allowed to stay, you have to find out what I am by yourself and do one more thing, which I'm honestly surprised you haven't done yet, since I've been here for almost a month."

Beck would have asked what the other thing was, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be able to tell him that either. "So what does this prove? What's your test supposed to show him?"

"That you love me enough to find out on your own what I am, and not be scared and not try any exorcisms."

Beck smiled. "I wasn't planning on it. So, when you come back, will you still be whatever creature you are now?" He questioned. Jade nodded. "And does this have anything to do with why everyone seems to be deteriorating?"

"It's an unfortunate side effect. Basically, what you're seeing is that Jade's-" she gestured to the Jade on the hospital bed- "Deterioration, both physically and mentally. But one of the things with us is, you always see us as what you remember before our near-death experience, so the effects are kind of projected onto everyone else. They'll fade as you bring me closer to coming back."

"Wait. Am I the one responsible for when you come back?" Beck asked her.

"Yeah. So hurry up. I want to see everyone's faces when I die."

A/N; So what is Jade?! I have no idea! Yes I do, but do you? Do you know enough about your creepy demon creatures to save Jade from limbo?! And what do you think the other thing is that he has to do?! I bet you'll be shocked by how simple it is and surprised that it hasn't happened in almost a month.


	4. Rebirth

Chapter 4

Beck came to school the next day with dark circles under his eyes. Jade showed up at his locker with a cup of coffee, which he took gratefully. As he drank, something occurred to him.

"When people saw me take that from you, did it look like a cup of coffee appeared in mid-air?" He mused aloud. Jade chuckled.

"No. One of the things about us is that if anyone sees our partner- who would be the one we came back for- doing anything weird that might let them know we're there, it kind of falls to the back of their head. If we stood right in front of Tori and I handed you that coffee and you asked her a second later where you got it, she would have no idea. See, look." She dragged him over to where Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie were standing, talking quietly. She took the coffee from him. "Say hi." Beck did as she asked, and the others in the group greeted him. "Now watch this." She gave the coffee back to him. No one even looked.

"Do you know where I got this coffee from?" Beck asked the rest of the group. They gave him slightly concerned looks, as though they were worried for his mental health.

"I wasn't really paying attention, but I'm pretty sure you had that when you came over here." Tori said slowly, looking confused. Beck grinned as Jade began laughing.

"That's hilarious. And it works with anything. See, look." She grabbed Tori's backpack and flung it onto the floor. No one even blinked. And when Cat asked her for her Drama notes, she picked it up as if she had put it there herself.

"It really helps make our job easier." Jade told him as he watched Tori go through her backpack, wondering why her pencils were all broken.

"What is your job?" Beck asked curiously. Jade shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you until you find out what I am. Sorry. You know, because it might help you too much."

"I get it."

"Beck? Beck!" Andre waved his hand in front of Beck's face, drawing his attention away. "Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking."

"Are you okay?" Andre asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." Jade whispered something quickly to him and he repeated what she said. "I'm just really tired. Jade told me to look some stuff up, she kept bugging me about it all night. Tell me again what you were saying?" Beck asked him casually.

Andre glanced at the others with a scared look in his eyes before repeating himself. "Cat stopped by the hospital this morning and the doctors say she's not doing very well. Her- her chances aren't too good."

Beck glanced at Jade, who smiled and winked. He grinned widely as the world became slightly more colorful.

"Really? That's great! It's good to know I'm on the right track." He said happily. The others gave him terrified looks and started talking amongst themselves as he kissed Jade quickly on the cheek.

"They're going to think I'm a psychopath."

"I know. But I'm worth it."

"You definitely are."

That afternoon, Beck took his laptop with him to the hospital and began looking up everything he could that would have to do with demons, devils, love, passion, and he even searched Jade's name as though the devil might have posted what she was. He stayed there until Jade shook him and told him the hospital visiting hours were over in five minutes. He grinned, feeling satisfied with his work. And as he left the room, there was the slightest pause in Jade's heart monitor.

A week later, Beck waited for Jade to get home from 'work' with a huge smile on his face. As she came through the door, Beck stood up and kissed her forcefully, shoving her against the wall. She widened her eyes in surprise before responding. Just as she was getting into it, Beck pulled away, grinning and breathing heavily.

"I know what you are."

"Really?" She asked him skeptically, though she was secretly excited.

Beck led her to the couch, pulled her down and pointed to the computer screen. "A Succubus. You are a demon who came back for the soul reason of having a serious but unwedded relationship with a 'human', and, to a lesser degree, have sex and terrify anyone who threatens your relationship. You are prone to fits of extreme jealousy of woman who interact with your human. It's you with super powers and a hyperactive sex drive."

Jade grinned. "And one more thing." Beck furrowed his brow. "What?" He questioned.

Jade stood up, took her shirt and shorts off and brushed her hair away from her face. "You can't freak out though. It's not exactly humanoid." Beck nodded. He would probably not freak out if she became a giant red devil woman, as long as she kept her shirt off. Jade noticed where his eyes were going and smirked.

"You might want to focus for this." She said smugly. Beck snapped his eyes back up. "Right, sorry."

She closed her eyes and her breathing sped up. At first it sounded as though she was terrified of something. Then Beck gasped.

Her skin quickly faded, even paler, much paler than her own skin and it seemed to have a very slight purple tint. Torn purple bat wings unfurled and a sharp forked tail whipped around her as small horns rose.

Her breathing finally calmed and she turned to him, her eyes much bluer than normal for her or any human for that matter. Beck stared for a moment finally he exclaimed, "That is sick! Oh my god! Whoa!" He stood up to examine her. He felt her wings and watched her tail flick back and forth like a cat's. "I cannot even find the words to describe how cool this is."

"So you're not freaked out?" She asked carefully. He saw small fangs protruding from her mouth.

"No. Well, yeah, I am, but that's amazing!" Beck said excitedly.

"Good. I was kind of afraid once I showed you my demon form you would get scared and leave."

"Jade, I would lo-" Beck started, but Jade threw a hand over his mouth, her eyes gleaming.

"That's it. That's the other thing. But wait until we get to the hospital. And invite Tori and Andre and Cat and Robbie, too." She smiled, her fangs gleaming.

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Tori?" Beck asked, his voice shaky. He was sitting in the hospital, while Jade stood next to him with her hand on his head, making his voice choked as though he were crying.

"Yeah?" Tori's voice responded nervously. Beck took a deep shaky breath and told her, "I think you should get over here."

"Okay. We'll be over as soon as we can."

"Hurry."

Beck looked down at coma-Jade as demon-Jade (who was humanoid once again) pulsed energy through her, making coma-Jade pale, thin, and sickly. Even though he knew she would be back instantly, it was weird to think he would be watching his girlfriend die in a few minutes.

The door opened quietly as Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori walked in quietly, looking solemn. Jade had some type of magic that could control people's thoughts and emotions, and she had made it appear as though Beck was crying.

"She's not going to wake up." Beck said shakily, his breath short and fast. The four teens nodded in depressed agreement and sat in various chairs. Cat sat on the edge of Jade's bed.

Beck was about to say it when Jade laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet," She whispered, even though they couldn't hear her. "I want to know what they really think about me."

After a few moments, Robbie coughed quietly. "She's not so scary when she's… You know…"

"She's so beautiful." Andre choked, smiling through tears. "I… I fell in love with her once."

"What?" Beck asked in a way that should be sharp, but he was too sorry to see his friend crying to be cross. He supposed he should get used to seeing people cry, now that Jade was coming back worse- better- than ever.

"I didn't mean to. But one day we were in the studio and she started singing and she didn't look so mean anymore. Tori had to help me get over her, I ended up writing '365 Days' for her to get it out of my system. But she's still beautiful."

Jade shot an incredulous look at Beck, who smiled very slightly.

"Ha, I remember that," Tori laughed sadly. "I dunno why I always got the roles in the school performances. She's such a passionate actor- you always believed everything she said."

Jade laughed quietly. "Now more than ever." She told Beck conspiratorially.

Suddenly Cat started sobbing. She grabbed Jade's hand and held it to her chest. "Come on, Jade, wake up now. It's not nighttime now, it's time to wake up! Jade, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Now." Jade told Beck quietly. "Are you ready?" Beck nodded slightly.

He walked to Jade's bed, leaned to her ear, and whispered, "I love you, Jade West." He kissed her forehead gently and held it for a minute before straightening up.

And as one Jade lay down carefully in the place of the other, there was a long, resounding _beeeeeeeep._

Cat held Jade's hand and cried for a few minutes before Tori put her arm around her and began leading her out. Just as they were about to walk out there was a loud gasp.

Jade's eyes flew open and her chest heaved as she took the first breath in over a month. In limbo, there was no need to breathe, so she had never noticed how starving for oxygen she was. She stared at the ceiling dramatically while inconspicuously shooting magic from her fingertips towards Beck, who seemed incapable of acting surprised his girlfriend had just come back from the dead.

Tori, Cat, and Robbie turned around, while Andre who had still been sitting merely jumped so high he fell off his chair. Cat let out a loud scream until Tori clapped her hand over her mouth. They watched in shock as Jade took long deep breaths and her heart monitor buzzed resolutely.

"But- how-" Tori stuttered. Jade turned her head to her slowly and smiled before she lifted a hand holding a long cord.

"Heart monitors aren't exactly reliable. They break, they malfunction, they get unplugged…"

The next day Jade West walked into Hollywood Arts looking healthy as ever. Beck was on her arm, grinning like an idiot. The world was still slightly foggy, but he didn't care. He would find out what else he needed to do later. Until then, he would just be happy he could be with a girlfriend everybody could see.

As they walked into Sikowitz's class, he stared at her. "Jade?! I thought you were in the hospital! In fact, we got word from the hospital this morning you were declared dead!"

Jade smiled dangerously. "Well, you know, sell my soul and servitude to the devil for eternal life. It seems like something I would do, doesn't it?" She chuckled. Sikowitz looked scared while Beck laughed loudly.

"Just hope they don't believe you, I like that plan." He whispered to her, smirking. She nodded and took her seat, pulling him down with her.

Students quickly began filing in, whispering as they saw the dead demon. Jade smiled around at them terrifyingly, her teeth glinting.

A few minutes into class, Sikowitz called Beck, Tori, and Robbie up for an improv. Jade watched with sharp eyes as they acted, her eyes turning just slightly brighter blue. She knew what was going to happen. She only hoped Beck would be okay with it, because it was too late anyway.

"But Angela, you're engaged to him," Robbie told Tori quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. She nodded.

"I know, but I don't love him and he doesn't love me." Tori responded. Beck walked up behind her just as she leaned forward to kiss Robbie.

"Angela, who is this?" He asked her coldly, looking deadly. Robbie gulped.

"I- I should go-" He stuttered before backing off the stage. Tori turned to Beck, reaching for his arm. As her hand touched him, she froze and her eyes widened. Jade knew why- he was stone cold. Cold as death.

She recovered quickly, though she looked unnerved.

"Look, Mason, I know we're betrothed, but I don't love you and you don't love me. I would rather die than live a life with a man I don't love." She started walking off stage.

"Then die you shall." Beck growled, plunging an invisible sword into her back. She lurched, then fell back against him.

She laid there for a moment before she suddenly straightened, staring at Beck as though he really had tried to kill her.

"You- you and- and her- Jade- you're not-" Tori stuttered, her face white as a sheet.

"Angela, what are you talking about?" Beck asked warily, trying to stay in character even though his fiancé had just come back to life.

"Your heart-" Tori breathed, staring at him. "It isn't beating."

A/N; Oh whoa! What has Beck gotten himself into? Is he going to regret agreeing to help bring Jade back to life? No… Of course not.


End file.
